Transparent resins such as acrylic resins are widely used as industrial materials, construction materials, and the like. Particularly in recent years, acrylic resins have been used as front plates of various displays such as CRT and a liquid crystal television from viewpoints of transparency and impact resistance. However, acrylic resins are liable to be marred by scratching because they are tender as well as the other resins as compared with glass. In addition, transparency of acrylic resins is liable to be deteriorated because acrylic resins have high surface intrinsic resistance and hence dust adheres to the surface of acrylic resins owing to static electricity.
As a method to improve scratch resistance, a method is known in which a crosslinked resin layer is formed on the surface of a resin shaped article using a polyfunctional monomer such as polyfunctional (meth)acrylate. However, conventional crosslinked resin layers do not show antistatic properties at all or tend not to show satisfactory antistatic properties.
Accordingly, a method to give antistatic properties as well as scratch resistance is proposed. For example, a method to laminate a coating film layer containing a conductive powder based on tin oxide is disclosed as referred to in Patent Document 1. However, when film thickness is increased till excellent scratch resistance is provided in the case of an antistatic layer containing a conductive powder such as tin oxide, there is a case where coloring occurs attributed to the conductive powder.
In addition, a method to shape an article after embedding a thin-film antistatic layer between the crosslinked resins layer and the resin shaped article is proposed as a method to satisfy both scratch resistance and antistatic properties. For example, a method to laminate a layer on an antistatic layer containing antimony oxide fine particles is disclosed as referred to in Patent Document 2. However, when an antistatic layer containing a conductive powder such as antimony oxide is laminated, there is a problem such that a rainbow pattern or cloudiness is observed and hence a surface appearance becomes insufficient. In addition, there has been a problem such that productivity is low because the antistatic layer containing a conductive powder cannot be formed continuously.
On the other hand, a method is known in which a resin shaped article having a surface layer excellent in scratch resistance as well as antistatic properties is produced in a high productivity. For example, a method for producing a resin shaped article by film transfer is disclosed as referred to in Patent Document 3. However, as for the film provided by this method, transparency is easily deteriorated, and further improvement is desired.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 60-181,177    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 64-56,538    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-326,538